Goodnight
by LupinsGirl98
Summary: Teddy's feeling the pressure of adulthood and who better to comfort him than Ginny? Oneshot. I suck at summaries but I promise it's good inside. Please review :


Teddy Lupin sat in the Three Broomsticks drinking a butterbeer. He'd just met Victoire in Hogsmead and she'd broken up with him after only a few short months of dating. She didn't want to ruin their friendship and she said she loved Teddy like a brother. Although Teddy genuinely agreed with her, he couldn't help but be a little disappointed. After all, she was part Veela.

Naturally, Teddy would have gone to Harry but he couldn't this time since he was in St. Mungo's because of a family Qudditch match that had gotten slightly over competitive. It was nothing serious but they were keeping him in overnight as a precaution. It was because of this reason and the fact it was his late best friend's birthday that Teddy was by himself feeling drained, depressed and a little bit lonely.

Teddy gulped down the last drop of butterbeer and set the empty tankard on the bar.

"Another one Teddy?" Madam Rosmerta asked him. Teddy shook his head.

"Do you have anything stronger?" he asked miserably.

"Why could you possibly need anything stronger?" she chuckled.

"Bad day," Teddy sighed and Madam Rosmerta gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Firewhiskey coming right up," she said kindly. "No, no –" she added when Teddy went to pay, "- this one's on the house."

She fetched him the drink.

"Thank you," he said and took a sip.

It burned the back of his throat in a painful but good way which made him forget about all the problems at hand for the moment.

"Teddy?" said a voice from behind him.

Teddy turned on his stool and saw Ginny staring at him.

"Ginny!" he said. "How come you're here?"

"Well, Lily is at Mum and Dad's and I got the afternoon off work to look after Harry but since he's in safe hands at St. Mungo's, I thought I'd pop in here and have a catch up with Luna," she told him.

"Don't let me keep you," Teddy insisted, finishing his firewhiskey. "I'll be on my way."

"Don't be silly!" Ginny exclaimed. "Sit here and talk to me. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you after you moved closer to London."

Ginny's hand on his arm forced him back into his barstool and she sat down next to him. She scrutinised him for a while.

"Besides, I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong," she persisted.

Teddy looked at her.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he asked.

"For a start, you never drink. Plus your hair gives you away," she said matter-of-factly.

"Crap. What colour is it?" he sighed.

"Black. What other colour would it be when you're depressed?" she said. Teddy chuckled and Ginny smiled at him.

"Good point," he mumbled, looked at his hands and his smile faded.

"Teddy?" Ginny's voice was tentative. "What's wrong?"

Teddy turned his head to look at her. he saw her staring at him; her blue eyes boring into his own. She had the same look on her face that she wore when Lily fell and had to get a plaster. In other words, it was a look of care and love.

Teddy took a deep breath and an avalanche of words tumbled from his mouth.

"Well for a start, Victoire broke up with me. I totally agree but it still hurts. Secondly, my boss just demoted me so now instead of writing a column the two people read, I now write a column that nobody reads," he sighed. "Firewhiskey sucks by the way," he added after finishing his second glass.

Ginny was still looking at him through motherly eyes.

"What else?" she asked quietly. Teddy should've known that being a mother, she had a sixth sense if something more was bothering a person she cared about.

Teddy stared at his hands and played with the bottle for a moment before answering.

"It's Zach's birthday today."

"Teddy…" Ginny began but her voice trailed off after Teddy looked at her miserably with tears in his eyes.

"Does it ever get easier?" he whispered for only her to hear.

"I-I…" for once, Ginny seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Please, just tell me the truth," his voice broke and tears threatened to leak.

Ginny hesitated for a moment, putting a comforting hand on Teddy's arm and squeezing it. she had tears of her own in her eyes.

"No," she said quietly, increasing the pressure on his arm. "No sweety, it doesn't."

Teddy looked way from her and dropped his gaze to the bar counter. He wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes before anyone but Ginny noticed.

"But it doesn't get harder either," she told him consolingly.

"It's pretty hard right now," Teddy contradicted.

"I know it is but you learn to live with it. You learn that they're in a better place now. You learn to remember all the good memories with them," she said with a smile as a tear of her own slipped down her cheek. "You learn that even though it's one day further away from when you last saw them, it's one day closer to when you see them again."

Teddy looked away from her, tears falling from his eyes.

"Damn Ginny, why are you so good at this?" he muttered and she laughed out loud.

"I'm a mother," she answered simply.

Teddy chuckled and they smiled at each other for a moment before Ginny put an arm around Teddy's shoulders and hugged him like any mother would her son, kissing him on the top of his head and allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder.

They sat this way for several minutes before pulling away. Ginny wiped Teddy's final from his face and swept a strand of hair behind his ear.

"You need to shorten you hair again, it's gotten horribly long," she remarked.

Teddy made a face. "I like it like this," he protested.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

They both laughed and smiled at each other again.

"Thanks Ginny," Teddy said.

"Anytime," Ginny winked and tapped his nose; something he'd seen her do with James, Albus and Lily many times before. "Now let's go home and I'll make you dinner.

Teddy beamed at this suggestion.

"That's the Teddy I liked to see," Ginny laughed. Her and Teddy walked out of the pub and Disapparated to Godric's Hollow with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teddy's very elderly grandmother, Andromeda, felt a shiver go up and down her spine while she sat gazing out the window. Suddenly, her thoughts were filled with her beloved grandson whom she loved dearly.

She felt the strangest feeling come over her; it was as if something that had been troubling her ever since her daughter died had suddenly been made right.

There was no way to describe it other than peace.

Andromeda felt so, so tried. All she wanted to do was fall into oblivion. Now she had this feeling of peace inside, she felt like she could.

So, with a smile on her face and a light in her heart, Andromeda Tonks breathed her last and fell into a deep sleep from which she never woke up.

* * *

**AN: Random little oneshot. Hope you like it! Please review (:  
****LupinsGirl98 xx**


End file.
